


All These Voices In The Dark

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crowley needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Insomnia, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley can't fucking deal with this shit.(Can be read as a standalone)





	All These Voices In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-09-22  
This is not a very happy piece of writing, and you don't have to feel sorry for skipping it! Just leave a comment and I'll let you know when i upload sth else :)
> 
> Also I think Ive written something like this before?? Idk. Idc. I just want to SLEEP
> 
> 2019-11-13  
Beta read by me!  
(I found 6 typos and two grammar/logic mistkes in this tiny ficlet. I rly must've been tired when writing it lol xD moved to a different room now, it's way better!)

Crowley wants to die.

Okay, not _die_ die, but like, in this case very _conveniently_ discorporate to _escape this fucking madness okay??!?_

They're in bed next to Aziraphale, in the flat above the bookshop, laying next to the angel who is fast asleep, seemingly unbothered by the noise.

Voices. Not talking voices either, talking would imply a loudness-level that isn't this _murderous_.

Crowley wants to scream.

The flat above the bookshop used to be one of their favourite, if not _the_ favourite place to stay the night in. Yes, it's never been particularly quiet, what with being next to a more or less busy road and all, but traffic noise never really bothered them. People's voices, however... they can't even explain why it is bothering them so much, the people are even talking over each other a lot so they can't even make out actual words or conversations that could distract them from sleep, just- 

They really don't know. It makes their skin crawl, gives them a headache, makes them physically sick and UNABLE TO FUCKING SLEEP! 

So when someone or whatever moved into the store next to Aziraphale and turned the upstairs balcony into a someone-forsaken party area at _TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING- _

At least it was two am the last time Crowley checked the time. It could be three now, or four, oh- someone, they're not going to get _any_ sleep tonight, are they??

They already tried miracling the room soundproof, but it didn't work properly, too many of Aziraphale's protective miracles interfering, and Crowley doesn't want to try again and risk breaking any of those.

They don't want to make any physical alterations to walls and windows without consulting Aziraphale about it, either, and the angel is asleep, looking way too peaceful to disturb...

Groaning, Crowley, turns around and buries his head in a pillow. 

They feel tears welling up in their eyes.

Why is this all so _frustrating_, anyway? 

It's one night of sleep, and yeah they usually feel better when sticking to a human-ish sleep schedule, but it's not as if they need it, right? _Right_?

They should be able to just decid not to sleep and be okay with it, same way as before going to bed, but they already tried that and it only made them want to punch the walls even more...

Why does a demon get tormented by stupid, bloody _mortals_? What is _wrong_ here? Okay, deep breaths, stop that train of thoughts, they don't actually want to go on a viscious killing spree. They just want them to _Stop_!

The music from next door gets louder, bass echoing through Crowley's bones. Biting down onto the Pillow, Crowley tries to muffle their scream of literal anguish and frustration.

It must not have worked properly, though, as Aziraphale stirs next to them, slowly sitting up in bed. 

Crowley doesn't dare move.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asks, voice groggy from sleep. "Are you awake? Oh, you seem so tense, dearest, is everything alright?"

Gentle fingers stroke over their neck and shoulderblades, massaging and soothing them.

Crowley whimpers. 

"They're so _loud!_" 

"Oh, my love, why didn't you say anything!"

The angel gathers his beloved demon up in his arms, and with a snap of his fingers, the two of them are in Crowley's flat, transported right from bed to bed, and the angel shushes the shivering demon and wraps them up in the covers.

"Better?"

Crowley nods, tears still streaming down their face, but more of relief and letting go of the pent up energy and frustration now.

"Sleep, my dear. I will make sure no-one and nothing shall disturb you." Aziraphale says softly.

"Whaboutyou?" Crowley murmurs, already half asleep. 

"Don't worry about me, I slept enough already, and I believe you need it more than me, anyway. Really do not concern youself- I will simply watch over you while reading a good book"

Miracling up said book, Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley's hair and settles in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I wish I had a second flat to hide in like these two (or for anxiety attacks to be over so quickly once the initial reason is resolved...)  
Atm my alternative options to my dorm room are  
\- the couch in my friend's kitchen (like 50cm wide, no curtains or anything to cover the window, no bathroom except in her dorm room and the door is so loud I'd wake her, sooo btw hi Desi if you read this I might still take you up to this offers bc ny other options are not rly better as you can see)  
\- the Uni library (24h open but idk whether I'm technically allowed to sleep there???)  
\- hookups? I guess? Not like that would mean more sleep  
\- getting a Hotel room? But brah the Student accommodation I'm at was expensive enough.  
So yeah no I'm stuck :):):) screaming Inside:):):) and sometimes outside :):):)
> 
> Yes I am projecting my problems onto characters, very much so indeed, I Want It To Stahp I tried everything, earplugs don't work well enough, and when I wear them too many nights in a row I get inflammations anyway, white noise isn't distracting enough, and when I make anything loud enough to actually overpower the voices then that alone is too loud... Aaah
> 
> Btw other thing, my phone is dead so I'm on my shitty Samsung and the autocorrect does Not know me like Im used to, so if I suddenly make a ton of typos pls don't be mad & pls do tell me where the mistakes are
> 
> Leave a comment and i'll let you know when i upload more!


End file.
